Acklay/Leyendas
Los acklays (pronunciado /Ăk'-lā/) eran carnívoros no inteligentes nativos de Vendaxa. Los acklays tenía garras afiladas y piel gruesa, y un promedio de 3.05 metros de altura. Debido a estos atributos, así como a la ferocidad de la especie, a menudo se exportaban acklays de Vendaxa para ser utilizados en combates de gladiadores. Las criaturas se podían encontrar en Geonosis, donde se las traía comúnmente para luchar contra otras criaturas, y seres inteligentes, en la arena Petranaki. Se usó un acklay en el intento de ejecución del Caballero Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi en el 22 ABY, pero fue asesinado por Kenobi. Además de Geonosis, las criaturas también se pueden encontrar en mundos como Lehon y Felucia. Biología y apariencia El acklay era un crustáceo anfibio no inteligente de tres ojos nativo de Vendaxa.Legacy 5: Broken, Part 4 Aunque los acklays vivían bajo el agua, podían ir a la tierra a cazar, lo que hacían con frecuencia, ya que el lemnai, una criatura que vivía en las llanuras de Vendaxa, era su principal fuente de alimento. Mientras residían en los océanos de Vendaxa, sus ojos les permitían ver en la oscuridad, aunque eran miopes. A pesar de su naturaleza parecida a los crustáceos, los acklays también tenían características que poseían los reptiles, como sus poderosas mandíbulas llenas de dientes afilados. El acklay tenía una piel dura y coriácea que variaba de color verde a marrón, otro rasgo de su herencia reptiliana. Su vientre era más vulnerable que otras partes de su cuerpo, ya que la carne que lo cubría no era tan dura como en otros lugares. Los acklays tenían una cresta ósea alrededor del cuello, utilizada tanto para intimidar como para protegerse. thumb|left|200px|Un acklay mutante escapó del Bio-Laboratorio Geonosiano en Yavin 4. Estas criaturas tenían estómagos pequeños, pero eran capaces de expandirlos cuando era necesario. Tenían un metabolismo alto, lo que les daba cantidades sustanciales de energía, pero también los hacía morir de hambre rápidamente. Los acklays eran criaturas agresivas, haciéndolos favoritos en el combate de gladiadores. Cada acklay tenía seis garras mortales, que se usaban tanto para atrapar a un oponente en combate como para rebanarlo. Sus extremidades eran largas, lo que les permitía atacar a los enemigos desde la distancia. Si bien sus garras, en realidad las puntas de los dedos cubiertas por piel endurecida, no tenían sensación, los pelos de sus cuerpos les permitían a las criaturas tener la sensación de sentir. Estos cilios también le permitían a los acklay detectar la energía neuroeléctrica de otras formas de vida. El exoesqueleto del acklay era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser utilizado por algunas culturas como armadura corporal quitinosa. Aunque no era de alta tecnología, ocasionalmente se usaba como elemento de trofeo. Al igual que algunas especies de reptiles, los acklays tenían una placa de cuello óseo que mostraban para intimidar a los oponentes. Esto también protegía a los acklay de los ataques en el cuello. Además, los acklay podían usar esta placa como un tipo de arma, sacudiendo y tejiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro para golpear a un oponente. Los acklays podían ser sensibles a la Fuerza, aunque esta era una mutación extremadamente rara. Tales criaturas podrían aprender a usar la Fuerza y podrían disparar rayos de la Fuerza de sus bocas.Memories Historia thumb|right|250px|Un acklay en la [[Arena Petranaki/Leyendas|Arena Petranaki.]] Los acklays eran nativos de Vendaxa, donde eran uno de los principales depredadores. Sin embargo, los acklays eran transportados a otros planetas, sobre todo al planeta de Geonosis del Borde Exterior, donde eran un elemento común en las arenas de gladiadores. Durante la Segunda Guerra Civil Imperial, el Imperio Galáctico de Darth Krayt utilizó un tipo de vehículo acuático llamado Fortaleza de Batalla Acklay.Legacy 32: Fight Another Day, Part 1 En el 137 DBY, Cade Skywalker y sus compañeros fueron atacados por un acklay en Vendaxa, luego de que Marasiah Fel escapara de Socorro. El acklay persiguió a sus presas a través del lugar del accidente, pero finalmente fue asesinado cuando los Jedi Wolf Sazen y Shado Vao se unieron a la lucha, arrojando sus sables de luz a través del pecho del acklay. Acklays en la galaxia Los acklays eran apreciados por los coleccionistas de brutal exótica.Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 1, Star Wars A–Z section. Los geonosianos, que intercambiaban droides y maquinaria por acklay, también se dedicaban a criarlos, y los acklay pronto encontraron su camino en el ecosistema del planeta árido, y rápidamente se hicieron un nicho. En algunos casos, los acklay incluso destruyeron colmenas enteras al escabullirse a través de los túneles inferiores y agasajarse con los drones trabajadores. El acklay también se convirtió en el depredador dominante del área estancada del Mar de Ébano, ya que solo tenía un depredador en Geonosis: el merdeth. Debido a la contaminación química en el agua, se desarrolló una población de acklays mutantes anfibios en el pozo de Golbah. Tenían una piel negra brillante y eran más grandes, más fuertes y más blindados que sus primos. También podían respirar bajo el agua cuando cazaban en el Mar de Ébano.Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds thumb|right|200px|Un acklay que ataca a Cade Skywalker y a sus compañeros en Vendaxa. Varias de las criaturas fueron llevadas a luchar en las arenas geonosianas, con dos acklays retenidos en la arena Petranaki y siendo utilizados en los combates de gladiadores.Star Wars: Complete Locations El gladiador geonosiano Acklay Chopper se convirtió en el gerente de lucha de la arena después de que luchó y mató a un acklay en ella. Antes del comienzo de las Guerras Clon, uno de los acklay fue desatado contra el Caballero Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, su Padawan Anakin Skywalker y la Senadora Padmé Amidala, quienes habían sido condenados por espionaje y sentenciados a ejecución. El acklay intentó matar a Kenobi, aunque el Jedi pudo liberarse cronometrando el ataque de la criatura, por lo que sus garras rompieron la cadena que lo sujetaba a un pilar. Después de que una fuerza de ataque Jedi intervino para rescatar al trío, Kenobi obtuvo un sable de luz y lo usó para matar a la bestia.[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] El compañero del acklay caído sobrevivió en su corral. Durante las Guerras Clon, un acklay en Burnout, una estación espacial en el sistema Thaereian, apareció en una arena, donde los prisioneros de las fuerzas armadas Thaereianas serían utilizados como su alimento, mientras los espectadores observaban desde las pantallas panorámicas. El trandoshano Nim'Ri era uno de esos prisioneros, y le dieron una vibrohacha para que luchara contra la criatura. Sin embargo, el acklay le quitó el hacha de las manos y lo mató, para el deleite de la multitud.The Air Up Thaere Poco tiempo después, un grupo de prisioneros del sistema Cularin fueron llevados a la arena. Sin embargo, varios agentes que trabajaban para la Milicia Cularin entraron a la arena y lucharon contra la criatura, mientras rescataban a los prisioneros. El esclavista Phylus Mon, que favorecía a las bestias enormes y monstruosas, también comerciaba con acklays.A Mon Alone acklays también se exportaron al planeta Felucia. Durante las Guerras Clon, la Legión 501 se encontró con acklays que trataban de destruir un Ejecutor Táctico Todo Terreno durante la Batalla de Felucia.Star Wars: Battlefront II Los soldados clon fueron inicialmente superados por las criaturas, pero pudieron matarlos a todos. Durante el gobierno del Imperio Galáctico, una serie de acklays le pertenecían al Circo Viajero de Molpol.''Halcón Milenario'' Alrededor de este tiempo, un paseo llamado Viaje-Acklay en la Arena de Geonosis estaba en funcionamiento en Aucellis Park, un centro de entretenimiento ubicado en la luna Keriba VI. Se creía que al menos un acklay se encontraba en el rumoreado Bio-Laboratorio Geonosiano en Yavin 4. El Hutt Borvo también mantuvo uno en el calabozo debajo de su base oculta en Moenia, en Naboo. Un acklay diseñado se mantuvo dentro de un laboratorio secreto operado por el Doctor Maldien en el planeta Corellia. Sin embargo, alrededor del 1 DBY, la criatura escapó y mató a Jenson, el manejador de criaturas líder de la instalación. El oficial Imperial Ozzik Sturn, que disfrutaba de la caza, mantuvo una cabeza de acklay como trofeo antes del 2 ABY.''Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza'' videojuego Los acklays también se podían encontrar en el planeta Lehon, ubicado en las Regiones Desconocidas.The Essential Atlas Entre bastidores left|thumb|200px|Arte conceptual de un acklay. El acklay apareció por primera vez en la novelización de [[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]], que se lanzó un mes antes del debut teatral de la película. Desde entonces ha aparecido en varias otras obras, incluidas las guías de referencia. El diseño del acklay se originó cuando George Lucas solicitó la creación de una criatura de arena que compartiera las características de las mantis religiosas y los Velociraptors. Refinamientos posteriores agregaron características de langosta a la criatura. Los diseñadores también usaron frutas y verduras secas para crear la textura de la piel del acklay.The Art of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones La pelea del acklay con Obi-Wan Kenobi se inspiró en parte en la película Mysterious Island de Ray Harryhausen, particularmente la escena en la que un marinero abandonado lucha contra un cangrejo gigante con una lanza. El sonido del acklay se creó a partir de los sonidos de un delfín y un cerdo. Melones secos se usaron como una placa de textura, para encontrar un esquema de color. Apariciones * * * *''Darth Plagueis'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones (novela)|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones novela]] *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: Episode II — Attack of the Clones 4'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' * *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' * *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''The Air Up Thaere'' *''Memories'' *''A Mon Alone'' *''Changing Seasons'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza'' * * * *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Halcón Milenario'' *''Legacy 5: Broken, Part 4'' *''Legacy 32: Fight Another Day, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: What Makes a Monster?'' }} Fuentes *''The Art of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' * * * *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 20'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 1'' *''Star Wars Fandex Deluxe Edition'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 25'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''The Unknown Regions'' * *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' * *''Enter the Unknown'' * * * }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * * * * * Categoría:Acklays Categoría:Criaturas acuáticas Categoría:Artrópodos Categoría:Criaturas de Vendaxa Categoría:Especies no inteligentes Categoría:Criaturas depredadoras